1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling engagement mechanism for an electric connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been various forms of mechanisms for holding the coupled state of connectors in engagement. A mechanism of the no-shaft type in which no part is supported by a shaft or the like has been proposed as a form of easy engaging and disengaging operations which is assembled merely by fitting engagement members into connector cases. An example of this mechanism is disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 47580/1978, and the schematic construction thereof is as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 of the accompanying drawings. FIG. 6 is a sectional front view showing the state in which engagement members are installed in a connecter cover, while FIG. 7 is a sectional view taken along line C--C in FIG. 6.
As illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7, the no-shaft type connector coupling engagement mechanism in the prior art comprises the engagement members 1, each of which is formed with a hooked engaging portion 2 at one end thereof and with a depressing portion 3 at the other end thereof. Elastic pieces 4, 4' made of a flexible material are provided on both the sides of the engagement member 1. These elastic pieces 4, 4' are unitary with the engagement member 1 as shown in the figures, and each of them is formed so as to be weaker than the engagement member 1 proper, namely, to have a smaller width, thereby to be endowed with an elasticity. On the other hand, the side of the engagement member 1 proper is formed with a reinforcement strip 5, thereby to be rendered stiffer than the parts of the elastic pieces 4, 4'. The connector cover consists of two split cases 6, 6', each of which is formed with groove portions 7, 7' for snugly inserting the distal end parts of the elastic pieces 4, 4'. When the respective engagement members 1 are set up in such cases 6, 6' by snugly inserting the distal ends of the elastic pieces 4, 4' of these engagement members 1 into the groove portions 7, 7' , the engaging portions 2 are united with abutting pieces 8, 8' formed on the other connector, and the depressing portions 3 are mounted facing the windows 9 of the cases 6, 6'. Now, the depressing portions 3 are depressed into the windows 9 in the state of FIG. 6. Then, since the distal end parts of the elastic pieces 4, 4' are snugly inserted in the groove portions 7, 7', these elastic pieces flex between the snug insertion parts and connective portions 10, 10'. Accordingly, the engaging portions 2 move in direction away from the depressing portions 3 and come off the abutting pieces 8, 8', whereby the coupling between the connectors can be released.
The prior-art coupling engagement mechanism for the electric connector as stated above has had the following problems:
(1) In fixing the engagement members 1 to the cases 6, 6', merely the elastic pieces 4, 4' on both the sides of the engagement members 1 are snugly inserted into the groove portion 7, 7' of the cases 6, 6'. Therefore, when the engagement members 1 are repeatedly operated, there arises the problem that the groove portions 7, 7' sag to fix the engagement members 1 unstably and to loosen them more in vertical and lateral directions, until the engagement members 1 finally drop away from the cases.
(2) At least the upper half of the connector cover must be formed into the two split cases. The cases become complicated in structure and are very difficult of molding, to incur a high cost.
(3) The depressing portion 3 of the engagement member 1 is formed by the unitary working of a metal sheet material. Therefore, in case of depressing this portion with a finger, the touch of the finger is inferior, and the tip of the finger sometimes slips. Moreover, the appearance of the depressing portion is poor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a coupling engagement mechanism for an electric connector which can solve the problems of the prior art as mentioned above.